Stargate Academy
by atlantisXgirl
Summary: The members of the SGAC become school teachers.
1. Chapter 1

First Period – Biology

First Period – Biology

Teacher – Dr. McKay

"…OK did any one even remotely understand what I just said?", Dr. McKay said to his class, carefully studying the confused looks on each and every face.

"You kinda lost us at Quantum", said a nerdy looking girl in the back of the class room, "We're sophomores not scholars", she quickly added.

"Fine miss smart aleck…", McKay said grinding his teeth, listing to his sanity break down.

"The name's Sophia", the girl corrected

"Fine _Sophia, _I'll try to say it in a way that even Sheppard would be able to understand. Quantum physics is the study of mechanical systems whose dimensions are close to the atomic scale, such as molecules, atoms, electrons, protons and other subatomic particles. Quantum mechanics is a fundamental branch of physics with wide applications. Quantum theory generalizes classical mechanics to provide accurate descriptions for many previously unexplained phenomena such as black body radiation and stable electron orbits. The effects of quantum mechanics become evident at the atomic and subatomic level, and they are typically not observable on macroscopic scales. Superfluidity is one of the known exceptions to this rule. Any questions or comments _this _time?", McKay said feeling as if he was talking to a room full of marines.

"Sheppard's the football coach.", Sophia once aging corrected

McKay sat down at his desk and began to wonder how these children were unable of comprehending the meaning of quantum physics, I mean he had that stuff down at their age…RING…saved by the bell.

Second Period – PE

Teacher – Ronon Dex

"What are you crazy?! That's Murder!!" shouted a boy in glasses

"Murder? How?", Ronon asked not really wanting listening to the answer, all he really wanted to do was go home and get ready for his date with . All day he had been listing to kids complain about running, he couldn't understand what was so bad about it I mean 4 miles wasn't that far...was it? These children were so out of shape…and that Anderson kid in the first class wasn't he a track star or something? Even he was out of breath before the end of the second mile…

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!", the glasses boy shouted at him.

"Huh? Nope didn't hear a word now move before I give you a detention". He said pointing at the track.

'Maybe I should lighten up……nah….maybe next week ill lower it to 2 miles…..' he thought as the kid ran off mumbling out his teacher being some kind of alien…


	2. Chapter 2

Free Period. - Football

Teacher- John Sheppard

"Okay guys, now everyone understand the play?" John asked.

"Yep," one of the football players said confidently.

"Well then get to it. I want everyone to run five warmup laps! Go!" Sheppard called out. The team began running. As they were doing their laps, a cheerleader came up to John.

"Hi!" said the girl girl.

"Hi..." Sheppard said, confused as to why she was talking to him.

"I'm Marissa. You're coach Sheppard, right?"

"Right."

"You're like, totally hot."

Sheppard looked at the girl. They sure as hell didn't go over how to handle horny teenage girls in the teaching seminar.

"Thank you?" he said.

"You're totally welcome." Marissa replied, twirling a stand of her blong hair in her hand.

"Okay then. Bye." Sheppard said, waving his hand for emphasis.

"Actually, I was thinking we could talk," Marrisa said, oblivious to Sheppard's very low comfort level.

Sheppard shrugged, "I'm kind of busy teaching..." But he was cut off.

"Oh, that's fine. I just have a few quick questions." she said. "First off, your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Sheppard asked, running a hand through his hair subconciously.

"Oh, nothing." Marissa said quickly, "In fact, your hair is one of the reasons why I think you're totally sexy." Once again ignoring Sheppards look of uncomfort, she continued. "I was just wondering how you got it like you do. Do you blow dry it? Or use a gel?"

"Both." he said quickly.

Marissa looked like she wanted to jump on John. He took a step back from the girl.

"Next question. How many scars do you have and where are they located?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's no secret that you've had the crap beat out you many many times. You've got to have some scars."

"Yeah..."

"So, like, where are they?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't know the answer to that question."

"Oh my god!" Marissa squealed. "Do you have any scars on your ass?"

"You do realize that I'm a teacher here at this school, right?"

"Yeah, but you're only the football coach."

John glanced at his bag sitting on the bleachers longingly. In it contained his P-90. He quickly looked away, reminding himself that taking lives is bad.

"Third question," Marissa began. But, she was quickly cut off by Sheppard.

"Oh, darn. I think one of my players broke his ankle. I've got to go see if he's okay." he said, walking away from the girl.

"Huh? No one broke their ankle. Their all running fine..."

"See ya, Marissa!" John said, running for his deal life. Sure, the Wraith were bad. But teenage girls...especially horny teenage girls....were ten times worse.

(this chapter was written by an awesome friend of mine...who if you cant tell is a way better writter than me...so thanks E.M!!!!)


End file.
